


小小的死亡

by HannaH9



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9
Summary: 文名是在看鲍德里亚的《冷记忆》时看到的，petite mort：小小的死亡，暗指性交时的高潮。原本想好好修改的，但是……总之把半成品发上来了。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Kudos: 41





	小小的死亡

进门后在杂物间里发现的尸体，被他们套上了大型家电的大塑料袋扎死，盖了床棉被，锁在房间里。尸体已经开始腐坏，轻微的味道不断扩散到外间，后来真嗣在房主的壁橱里找了几件T恤塞住门缝，即便如此，还是难以忽视空气中那股若有似无的味道。  
薰喷了一阵空气清新剂，在真嗣旁边坐下。电视机开着，声音不大不小，真嗣躺在榻榻米上，面无表情地注视着天花板，距离他们从总部逃离已过去两天，目前还没有人找到他们。  
那天他带着薰从总部跑出来，在附近的树林里遗弃初号机，借助薰的悬浮之力离开，在一片旧民居里找到这间房屋，主人是个年轻人，他们看到他的时候，尸体已经微微发肿了。  
伴随着电视机里的连串笑声，薰撩起真嗣的T恤下摆，亲吻他的腹部。真嗣一手搭在他后脑勺，轻轻抚摸对方的头发。  
真嗣叫他的名字，问：“要是他们追过来了，该怎么办？”  
薰的吻慢慢往上，他问：“反击吗？”  
“反击的话会怎么样？”  
“会死人吧。”渚薰轻轻吮吸他一边的乳头，真嗣吸了口气，手轻轻滑到榻榻米上，在薰吻他嘴唇时，回抱住对方。薰深深吻他，真嗣不知道对方作为使徒是怎么懂得接吻甚至做爱这些事的，一开始的动作还比较生疏，但在两人数次练习之下，已经变得相对熟悉了。  
“做吗？”薰舔着他的嘴唇，问。  
“也没什么别的事可做了吧。”  
渚薰微微一笑，伸进真嗣的裤子里，探入他的体内。真嗣抬起双腿，轻轻勾在薰的腰间。他们接吻，真嗣借着薰的腰抬起自己的下半身，好方便对方动作，后者抽出手，拖了一旁的坐垫置于真嗣腰下。  
他俯下身，噬咬般的吻在脖颈间绵延，真嗣的手重新抬起来，环住他的脖子，睁开眼注视着天花板，直到渚薰插入他的体内，才闭目埋入对方胸口。薰仿佛在寻找着什么，缓慢地刺激着真嗣，他逐渐加重力道，有时俯下身轻咬真嗣的嘴唇，电视里的人又笑起来，真嗣在薰加快的动作里抓紧对方赤裸的背部，直到两人同时泄出。  
薰覆在真嗣身上，轻吻他汗湿的额头。  
他们好一会才分开，薰的下体抽出，真嗣下意识夹紧臀部，爬起来进了浴室。在浴室的水声中，薰坐直了身体，找到遥控器换台，但没有他想看的，最后还是回到那个没有人看的娱乐节目。  
真嗣很快出来，他只穿T恤和内裤，走到茶几边，坐在垫子上喝茶。薰冲完凉换了条内裤，他坐到真嗣对面，背对着电视，翻开之前看到一半的杂志。  
很长一段时间里，只有电视的声音。  
薰翻完整本杂志，撑着头看面无表情注视着电视的真嗣。搞笑节目已至尾声，真嗣脸上还是没什么表情。  
真嗣注意到薰的目光，垂下眼睛，在习惯薰的触碰和亲吻后，他已经不再像最开始那样频繁脸红，但手指还是透露出细微的情绪。  
室内很热，只开了电风扇，窗帘紧闭，已经有两天没有站在阳光下了，只有窗帘被风吹起时，才偶尔瞥到一点金色的光。  
“累吗？”  
“有一点。”真嗣答道。他躺下翻了个身，眼睛困倦地闭起。渚薰看了眼时钟，起身去了厨房。真嗣听到他淘米的声音。  
第一天的时候薰完全不会做饭，也不怎么吃东西，他说他不用进食，但真嗣做了饭，他还是尝了些。那之后他们开始一起吃饭，渚薰学会了洗碗，今天早上甚至给真嗣煎了两个蛋，但是火候没有掌握好，有一边焦掉了，真嗣吃光了，说味道很好。  
渚薰走回来在真嗣身边坐下，换了个音乐台，真嗣听了听，说：“维瓦尔第的四季。”  
薰摸他的脸，真嗣仰起脸，笑意自他眼中飞速掠过。  
“四季逝去太久，人类便在乐曲中回忆冬季。”  
真嗣的手搭在他的腿上，薰握住它，说：“想出去走走吗？”  
“一出去就会被发现的。”真嗣说。  
薰轻轻笑了下，真嗣也跟着笑起来，他们对视着，笑声逐渐扩大，一度盖过了乐曲，充斥这个昏暗的空间，然后逐渐凋零。薰停下的时候，真嗣仍在笑，可眼中全无笑意。  
薰抬起真嗣的手吻了下，站起身，又往那个密封房间的方向喷了一阵空气清新剂。  
“好像塞门缝也没什么用。”真嗣说，“不过塑料袋已经起到很大的作用了。”  
薰点点头，走回来喝了口茶。真嗣的目光在他身上绕来绕去，薰注意到了，冲他微笑。  
真嗣从没想过自己有一天会做出这样的事，占据一间他人的房屋，而那个人还在旁边的房间里躺着，在塑料袋里逐渐腐烂。  
薰蹲在他身边，轻轻摸他的脸。  
“我没事。”真嗣低声道，“只是有些奇怪，对我们做过的这些事。”  
薰看了眼那个房间。  
“是很过分的事。”真嗣说。  
薰还是沉默着。  
“但是没有办法……”真嗣接着说。  
薰吻他，唇舌温热，亲密交缠着彼此，两人分开后，真嗣说：“今晚想吃什么？”虽说是这么问了，其实菜就那么几样，而且，剩下的量只够两天了。薰说过他不用进食，但真嗣对两个人同桌吃饭十分执着。  
真嗣在冰箱里翻到点剩余的咖喱块，于是晚餐做了咖喱。薰洗了碗，擦干净灶台，告诉一直陪在旁边的真嗣自己很喜欢咖喱。  
真嗣眼圈却红了。薰微微一愣，连忙洗干净手，走过去抱住对方。真嗣没有哭出声，他偷偷在薰的衣服上揩掉泪水，说：“薰君已经可以熟练地洗碗了。”  
薰说：“是呢。”  
他们抱了好一会才松开，薰观察真嗣的表情，对方勉强冲他笑了笑。薰不想看他这样笑，便倾身与他接吻。可真嗣的眼泪还是濡湿了他们的脸颊。

真嗣很晚才醒来，他偏过头，看到薰在一旁看书。他们没有用屋主的卧室，这几天一直睡在客厅。  
薰注意到他醒了，说：“早，真嗣君。”真嗣爬起来，靠在对方身上。他只想和薰多亲近一点，他不想离开对方。  
“我喜欢你，薰君。”真嗣说，这句话在他心里酝酿了许久，真正说出口时却变了味道。  
薰低头看他，似乎有些意外，然后回答道：“我也喜欢你，真嗣君。”  
只要这样就足够了，真嗣闭上眼，现在只要这样就足够了。  
薰做的早餐。他学东西很快，尽管还不太熟练，已经可以做出像样的食物了。以前都是自己做饭，真嗣已经很久没有吃到别人给他做的饭了。和薰相遇以后，所有的事都变得不同起来。  
他已经离不开对方了。  
薰坐在对面，两个人慢慢吃掉煎蛋和培根，看到真嗣放下叉子，薰说：“我想了想。”  
真嗣警惕地盯着他。  
“你这样过下去，也不是办法。”  
真嗣被冒犯般后撤身体，不可置信地瞪着薰。  
“如果我死掉的话，你就可以回去了。”薰说，“人类也可以继续存续下去。”  
真嗣脸色大变，他猛地站起身，双手握拳，浑身颤抖着，静了片刻，沉默地端起盘子放入水槽，他一直背对着薰，许久之后才道：“我不想这样。”  
“但这是唯一的办法。”薰说。  
“不要再说了。”真嗣道。  
薰住了嘴，一阵静默，真嗣走回来拿他面前的空盘，他低声说：“抱歉。”真嗣的手微微一顿，没有回答。  
因为那句话，真嗣一整个上午都没精打采，电视开着，即便是广告期间，他也不愿意移开目光，看一眼坐在斜对面的薰。  
午饭时面对面坐着，可直到结束，真嗣都不曾看他。薰洗完碗后在旁边站了会，在真嗣的沉默中挨近他，吻他，抚摸他的每一寸肌肤，手伸进裤子里时，真嗣没有挥开他的手。薰拉开裤子，一边吻真嗣，一边脱下他的衣裤，两人紧紧贴在一起，皮肤互相摩挲，真嗣没有回应他，只是任他动作，薰舔吻他的嘴唇，吻到脖颈时，真嗣突然环住他的背：“你不要死。”  
薰停住动作，真嗣双臂越收越紧，脸埋在薰的肩膀上，不断重复那句话，他声音发颤，如此恐慌，薰静静抱着他，直到声音渐弱，直到肩膀上温热的泪湿成一片。  
其实真嗣很少哭。但他想着薰坐在餐桌旁，用平静的语调安排自己的死亡时脸上的云淡风轻，于是内心每一分每一秒都在煎熬。  
薰搂着真嗣坐起来，让对方坐在他的腿上，真嗣不愿他看到自己此时的脸，趴在薰的肩膀上流泪，双臂紧紧抱着对方。他们一直这样紧贴着，薰看着电视发光的屏幕，陷入沉默。  
空气清新剂已经无法掩盖那股味道了。  
真嗣扶着薰的肩，一手握住对方的下体往自己体内送，在薰已经帮他做好润滑的情况下，即便是首次尝试这个体位，也还算顺利，插入时他不住深呼吸，薰安慰地吻他，唇舌温柔地交缠着，真嗣将那玩意完全纳入体内，薰爱抚他的脊背，让他放松。真嗣眼里仍含着泪，此时的他比薰见过的任何时候都脆弱，薰捧着他的脸，再次吻他。真嗣闭上眼，眼泪滑落下来，滴在薰的身上。  
他们做到傍晚，直到饿得必须起来吃点东西。  
真嗣切肉的时候薰在旁边给土豆削皮，气氛不再凝滞，他们似乎和解了。  
薰后半夜醒了一次，发现真嗣正在看他。他摸了摸对方的脸。  
“对不起。”真嗣说。  
“怎么了？”  
“我后悔没有多看看你。”真嗣继续道，他握紧薰抚在脸上的手，“对不起。”  
薰骤感不忍。  
“之前说过，我从美里小姐那里出走过几回。”真嗣说，“有次我坐电车去了别的地方，在自动售货机旁边的座椅上过夜，早晨独自在空无一人的路上走，鸟叫，各种各样的虫鸣，那个时候思绪非常混乱，而且心生胆怯，忍不住跑了起来，好像身后有什么东西在追赶似的。”  
薰静静听着。  
他注视薰，仿佛下了什么决心：“明天去爬山吧？”  
“好。”

真嗣用剩下的食材做了饭团和便当，他找到没用过的保温杯和干净背包，清洗干净，装了味噌汤，把食物都装到包里。薰在这期间外出查看，四周还是平常模样，在薰如结界一样的ATField作用下，NERV一直没找到他们。两人换上那天躲藏时新买的衣服，各自戴了棒球帽，出了门。  
他们用现金买了车票，乘上电车，两个人挨坐在一起，赤裸的手臂互相磨蹭，真嗣抱着背包，坐在薰对面的女孩不住看过来，目光闪烁，真嗣皱起眉，直到薰拉低了帽檐。  
他们在最后一站下车，搭乘巴士，前往真嗣所说的地址。真嗣睡着了，帽子盖住脸，靠在薰的肩上，薰抱着背包，看向窗外。  
天气非常好，阳光灿烂，树叶尖流着光，路边连缀着花，各色花瓣上仿佛含着光，一切事物熠熠生辉，在风中轻轻摇摆舒展。薰收回目光，悄悄掀开帽子，看真嗣的睡脸。对方在睡梦中也抓着他的手腕。  
快下车的时候薰叫醒了真嗣，后者重新戴好帽子，坐直身体。他们在一座石像旁下了车，真嗣看了眼车站牌，转身给薰指他们要爬的那座山。  
站在山麓抬头看去，一片郁郁葱葱，蝉鸣声从树林里传出来，薰率先走了进去。他们拾级而上，光穿过繁茂的枝叶，在地上洒下大小不一的光斑，有时随风而动，颤抖着乱成一团。  
他们在一个休息点坐下，吃午餐的时候突然下起了雨，便当和饭团都吃光了，连味噌汤都喝得一干二净。他们靠在一起，看着雨水沿着树叶溜下，地面汇聚成浅浅的溪流，绕过一个扁扁的空易拉罐。等到雨停，真嗣把东西都收到一起，放在座位下，没有带走。  
空气燠热，弥漫起轻薄的雾，两人走到真嗣当初停下的悬崖，在栏杆后远眺在朦胧雾气中若隐若现的第三新东京市。  
“他们很快就会找过来了。”薰说。  
“嗯。”  
他们静了许久，真嗣说自己以前越过栏杆坐到悬崖边缘，想就此跳下去了结一切，但终究没有那个勇气。  
薰俯视被雾遮掩的深渊，问：“现在呢？”  
他们的手牵到一起，紧紧握住彼此。  
“这几天很好，我们可以回去，然后你杀掉我。”薰说，“或者在这里，这样你就可以恢复正常的生活。”  
“什么是正常？”真嗣问，“我已经没有那种心情了。”他注视着深渊，雾一直不肯散去。  
“使徒会摔死吗？”  
“解除ATField的话。”  
他们越过栏杆，薰看向真嗣。  
真嗣说：“怎样都已经无所谓了。”他脸色发白，战栗不已，薰靠近了些，挡在他与深渊之间，他们接吻。  
真嗣牢牢抓着薰的衣角，可对方仍缓缓离开他的嘴唇，后退半步，脚后跟踩出悬崖边缘些许，嘴角噙着抹微笑，久久凝视着真嗣，随后张开双臂如翅膀，重出的太阳在他周身笼上一层浅淡的光，他骤然放松，像一只纤细苍白的鸟往后倒去。  
他们在半空中抱紧彼此，穿透朦胧雾气直抵深渊尽头。


End file.
